King Cold
King Cold is both a villain in the Dragonball Z series, and the father of both Frieza and Cooler. History In the anime Dragonball Z and Dragonball Z Kai, King Cold is the father of Frieza and Cooler. He stands much taller than Frieza, and is also believed to be more powerful. Reparing Frieza He and his men found Frieza drifting through space after being caught in Namek's explosion, barely alive and with one of his arms, both of his legs, and a chunk of his head missing. He made Frieza into a cyborg, and Frieza told him to go to Earth so he could get his revenge. Arriving on Earth However, as Frieza was about to send his henchmen after Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, Trunks suddenly appeared from the future. Confronting Trunks After Trunks killed Frieza, King Cold knew he had no chance of winning, so he asked Trunks to join him and take Frieza's place at his side. Trunks refused, so King Cold asked Trunks to give him his sword, believing that it was the reason he beat Frieza. Trunks handed his sword over to King Cold, who almost immediately attacked him with it, but Trunks was easily able to block the attack, and shot an energy wave through King Cold's kidney, smashing him into a rock wall. King Cold begged for his life, but Trunks destroyed him with an energy wave. He then blew up King Cold's spaceship. Great Saiyanman Saga Since his death, King Cold has appeared in several episodes, generally those involving H.F.I.L., in other words the Dragonball version of the underworld. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, King Cold, Frieza, Cell, and most of the members of the Ginyu Force such as; Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo were terrorizing ogres in search of a way out, however Goku and Pikkon came to stop them. After easily defeating Cell, Pikkon elbowed King Cold in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. He was then locked up in a cell with Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu Force. Kid Buu Saga In the Kid Buu Saga, King Cold appeared alongside a large number of ogres and dead villains, watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball GT'' King Cold makes a brief cameo when most of the villains from the Dragonball series escape from Hell. It's likely he was killed off and was sent back to Hell. Powers and Abilities Likely nearly every villain in the Dragonball series, King Cold can fly, generate Ki blasts, and has superhuman strength. The rest of his powers are unknown. However, it's been stated that King Cold is much stronger than Frieza, despite Frieza being in his 4th form and King Cold is in his 2nd stage. Trivia *King Cold appears only in his second form. *He appeared as a playable character in Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Social Darwinists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Dictator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster